


Falling Naturally

by Jani_Butten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, OT4, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sappy, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jani_Butten/pseuds/Jani_Butten
Summary: This will be a series of one shots for this underrated ship.Rated Mature cause eventually there may be content for 18+.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> First story posted in a long time, my writing is rusty. No beta. Be kind please.

Table of Contents and additional author notes

Hey all,  
So first off this is my first story I've written in ages, this is a way for me to knock the rust off and just get out my ideas and write stories for this wonderful ship that needs more love. Please be kind, I am doing this for fun if you dont like it dont read. It's going to be mainly a slice of life fic but there may be spice later. I will be sporadic in posting just a heads up. This will be readable as solo pieces but some may play off each other.

Thank you!

Chapter 1: Fraction

Chapter 2: Possibility

Chapter 3: Adjust

More to come 💗


	2. Fraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First official chapter. Falling in love.
> 
> POV: Hanamaki Takahiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fraction- a small or tiny part, amount, or proportion of something.

Every relationship has a beginning, some people feel like one half of them is missing something… A touch, a voice, a comfort that is distinctly different from the familial bonds they grew up with. Hanamaki never believed in that garbage, he never understood why people were so set on finding their "other half". Truly he would have been fine continuing on his mind set, if it hadn't been for them. 

The first was Matsukawa Issei, a laid back troll that could go toe to toe with him in snark and shade. They clicked easily, teasing each other with no malice or ill will, just two people that enjoyed ruffling feathers and causing trouble. He should have suspected it but falling in love with Issei was like breathing, it happened without him thinking about it.

Iwaizumi Hajime was the second, anyone with eyes could see that the wing spiker was attractive. It started as a competition, arm wrestling to see who was stronger. He never won but seeing the determination, concentration and pride that passed across Iwa's features each time they clasped hands made it hard to be that upset. Falling in love with Hajime was like falling asleep, you can't pin point the exact moment it happens but it does.

Oikawa Tooru was the last piece of the puzzle, with a smile that could leave you breathless and tear you apart in the same moment. Oikawa pushed him, made him actually want to give everything he had out on the court. Tooru was not perfect, but none of them were. Falling in love with Tooru was like laughing, once it starts you really don't want to stop.

Some people have other halves but for Hanamaki he was one fourth, a smaller fraction of something he never expected but found he would never give it up for anything.


	3. Possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unusual Morning
> 
> POV: Iwaizumi 
> 
> Additional note: This chapter has PDA but nothing overly sexual. Men kissing and being affectionate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibility: A thing that may happen or be the case.

When he was seventeen and pining over his best friend, Iwaizumi had never entertained the possibility of being the one Oikawa Tooru fell in love with. Oikawa was someone who everyone wanted, yet someone no one could or often times would keep for long. At the end of highschool Oikawa had gone to Argentina, while Iwaizumi went to California. There were things that got them to their current point, Iwaizumi had been the first to return then Oikawa. From there things got flipped and in the end took an unexpected turn.

It was a rare day off for them, a saturday where no one had to be up at any specified time. However, like clockwork Iwaizumi was awake and starting his day at five am. Being an athletic coach for 4 years with Japan's national volleyball team had set his routine in stone. With practiced ease he gently maneuvered the tanned limb resting across his chest back onto the bed, shaking his head with a soft smile as he watched Oikawa roll onto his side and latch on to Matsukawa to steal his warmth. He really never understood how the curly haired man could handle having Oikawa AND Makki clinging to him like leeches when the guy ran hotter than a furnace. 

Quietly Iwaizumi got dressed in a loose muscle shirt and athletic shorts, he thinks they might be Oikawa's because they sit a bit more snug on his hips than usual. Argentina had been unfairly kind to Oikawa, the boyish charm never really left it just changed to a mature confidence that no one was immune to, even if the man himself wasn't mature. He doesn't bother to change to his own shorts, instead he makes his way to the kitchen to start on breakfast. He has half the meal done when he feels a pair of hands on his ass and a chin on his shoulder. 

"Smuggling stale bread in those shorts Hajime? Cause these buns are rock hard." Makki's sleepy voice is by his ear, a stupid line for sure but it still makes Iwaizumi's ears heat up whenever the other uses them. 

"It's too early for you to be this troublesome already." The shorter man muttered in mock annoyance at the other's antics and gently elbows Makki in his side. Makki is almost exactly like he was in highschool, tall and lean. The only difference is that his features have sharpened and he is unconventionally gorgeous even with that stupid haircut.

Iwaizumi could see the smile that easily graced the others lips while he started getting the table set, "I'm never troublesome I'm a delight." Makki stated matter of factly, working around Iwaizumi with ease. Once the table was set Makki started the coffee machine knowing the smell would rouse the remaining early riser.

It really was like clockwork, the second the machine chirped it was done a sleepy messy haired Mattsun shuffled into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table with a groan that morphed into a jaw aching yawn. Makki and Mattsun had their routine that had been hashed out from living together since graduation, Makki would slide a cup of coffee in front of Mattsun before kissing his forehead and proceed to let him be. Mattsun was the type of guy that needed one cup of coffee before he'd be 'human', they had all learned that the hard way.

Mattsun had been the one who surprised Iwaizumi the most, Mattsun had looked awkward and lanky with short unruly curls in highschool. Now though, with his hair grown out even messy from sleep the curls were effortless, he also grew into his eyebrows and while lazy; he had the ability to flip a switch and become someone who radiated authority in the right situations. 

Silence wasn't rare in early mornings like these, they often would use the minutes waiting for food to wake up more. The only sounds were Makki shuffling around and the food that was sizzling in the pan before Iwaizumi. There was a comfort knowing that it was ok to just observe and take a breather, that words wernt necessary in the moment.

It was easy to tell when Makki slid up beside him, he could pratically feel the others gaze on his bare arms because Makki had no shame when it came to staring. "Oikawa was up late, he probably will miss breakfast." Makki murmured softly, making Iwaizumi shift his attention from the food to where their last partner was sleeping.

"He's been working himself ragged… You should bring him breakfast in bed." The voice was a sleepy Matsukawa but the fact he was talking meant he was awake enough to not be cranky.

Iwaizumi groaned, "was he watching his old tapes?" He asked and started plating up the food, the situation wasn't new Oikawa still pushed himself more than he should but that didnt mean it wasn't frustrating.

"Mmm I think so… It was his first game starting in Argentina." The curly haired man confirmed and stood to get more coffee.

"I'll go feed the Great King." Makki said with a easy hum and a light tease as he took a plate of food and one of the sets of utensils before heading back upstairs. 

Iwaizumi watched Makki leave, before turning off the stove and going to sit beside Mattsun who'd gaze was also toward their shared room.

"Wanna bet on if Oikawa wakes up or just makes Makki snuggle with him?" Matsukawa's lazy drawl brings him back to the present. 

He takes a moment to consider it then sighs, "no… Just grab a plate for Makki and let's go back…" Iwaizumi says with defeat, the lazy smirk thrown his way is too cocky so Iwaizumi takes a moment to kiss the stupid look away before shooing the taller man back to the bedroom, he gets a soft chuckle but no complaints. He takes a few more moments to make sure the stove was off before he goes to join the others.

Iwaizumi pauses in the doorway, looking over the sight of Makki pressed into Oikawa's side rubbing his back and peppering kisses against the others tan shoulder. Mattsun had already made his way on the bed, sitting on Oikawa's other side but facing the two as he pressed his thigh to Oikawa's for comfort. Oikawa looked greatful for the affection, he'd always been tactile and Iwaizumi knew their relationship was able to give him what was needed.

Iwaizumi knows there is a part of himself that's deeply romantic, not that he would admit it outloud, but it's there. It's that part of himself that is amazed by the possibility of spending the rest of his life witnessing moments like this, his partners may look tired and disheveled but the smiles and affection in each touch, tone and gesture given to eachother speaks volumes and only causes Iwaizumi to further fall in love with the three in front of him. It wasn't the relationship he thought he wanted at seventeen, but it was definitely the only one he wanted now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Scatterbrain_Emporium
> 
> A wonderful, amazing kind friend who hyped me up after my first chapter and brainstormed with me what a morning for the boys would be like. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it💗
> 
> And from the depths of my heart,  
> THANK YOU!!!!


	4. Adjust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting and overcoming their issues.
> 
> POV: Oikawa Toru
> 
> Warnings: Sexual situations, heavily implied. M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adjust- Alter or move (something) slightly in order to achieve the desired fit, appearance, or result.

Living in a house with three partners was nothing like Oikawa had experienced before, in highschool he grew up with free range of this house and even when his parents were home they usually worked or did their own thing. In Argentina he had his own small apartment near their training facility, he had learned how to cook and become dependent on himself to survive. But back in Japan after a wild year of confessions and discussions here he was in a home with his partners. 

Their home was chaos at times, there were days where everyone was rushing and stepping on toes and getting on each other's nerves. Genuine arguments were bound to happen but Oikawa also realized that not all their fighting was because his partner was mad...

He found he butted heads with Makki the most, fights with Makki were petty and usually over who used that last bit of their skincare products or ate the last of the sweets in the house without replacing them. The fights were short, snappy and usually ended with one of them dragging the other to the store to shop. 

Oikawa quickly learned that sometimes Makki liked to start certain fights, fights that held a different heat behind his words. Those fights started with a challenge, something that made Oikawa's skin heat and come alive. It's usually when Makki is breathless grinning under him with kiss swollen lips and hickies littering his throat, looking like the cat that caught the canary does he realize he's been played. He doesn't mind these fights and decides to finish what Makki started.

Fighting with Mattsun was rare, with a laid back personality it took a lot to get the tall male mad but when he did it was the silence that cut Oikawa the deepest. Their fights usually came out of misunderstandings, a phrase or comment that was spoken wrong. Defensive tendencies coming out and a cold retort back left them moving around each other like oil and water. It was usually not long until one of them took the first step in apologizing, it was never one sided who gave in first. A soft touch with a gentle apology opened the door for them to fix it. They agreed to be aware of their tones and to be less quick to assume it had been a jab. 

Oikawa never expected Matsun to rile so easily, it was usually when Mattsun asked him to pick up something or do a mundane chore. The request would hang in the air a moment, Oikawa would just watch him and smile sweetly, a two word reply of "make me" was all it took. Mattsun's eyes would flash and that lazy demeanor would disappear, there was always a moment where he wondered if he was going to walk away and sometimes he did. However most of the time he found himself restrained and aching from Mattsun's teasing touch that made him almost regret his decision… Almost.

Fighting with Iwaizumi was the worst, it was explosive and emotionally charged that left Oikawa feeling raw and exposed. Their fights were usually over his health and the lack of care he put into it. He knew Iwaizumi was only upset because he cared but his partner wasn't supposed to act like his mom. Their fights could last days, and because they grew up together they knew how to take their pound of flesh. Iwaizumi was usually the first to corner him and demand they talk, their conversations were long and in the end they both felt drained but better. Iwaizumi promised to go easier on nagging and Oikawa promised to try and take better care of himself.

He knew how to pick Iwaizumi apart in a different way, he knew what to say to get that fire in his best friend's eyes and for Iwaizumi to snap. More often it didn't work and he was the one who suffered, but when it did work… Well... He really couldn't complain when his legs were wrapped around Iwaizumi's hips and the other's strong arms were securing him against the wall…

He may have found his independence in Argentina, but here in Japan was where his home was. He knew three certainties in his life currently: fights were inevitable, sometimes fighting was needed for growth and out of all their fights none of them had and never would be about doubting their commitment to the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A GINORMOUS THANK YOU to Scatterbrain_Emporium for brainstorming and helping me make this fic complete.
> 
> YOU ARE MY HYPEMAN/MUSE AND I 💗 YOU!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it 😊


	5. Sniff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting is ABO universe. 
> 
> POV: Matsukawa Issei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sniff- to draw in air audibly through the nose to detect a smell, to stop it from running, or to express contempt.

People valued scent in their society, it had the ability to comfort, protect, attract and repel others around. Usually around the age of thirteen was when scents became a little more noticable and once someone presented it was solidified and that was the smell a person would be associated with the rest of their lives.

Matsukawa Issei had always had a sensitive nose even before he presented he could be outside the door to his home and smell the dinner his mom was making, he could tell when it was going to rain and he could tell when his sisters had spilled their mom's perfume and tried to hide it under cleaning products.

With such an acute sense of smell it wasn't a surprise he presented as an alpha, what was the surprise was he was the first of their group to present. After he returned to school there were two things he noticed, even without presenting he could get very light hints of a person's smell. Granted he had to be pretty close to do so but still it was really interesting to him.

Iwaizumi was the next to present, when he returned to school he smelled like a lightning storm. The thick musky scent of rain soaked earth and a sharp underlying scent that made Mattsun's nose tingle. To say Iwaizumi smelled good was an understatement, even being another alpha he didn't mind when Iwaizumi would stand close. He could take a slow deep breath of that scent and find comfort in it.

Oikawa was next, he had been the first of them to present as an Omega… He returned smelling like the ocean, peonies and warmth… It was unusual considering most omega's had almost too sweet of a smell but the unusual scent that filled his nose whenever their Captain would slap his back and complement a good play made his stomach flip hand ears heat just a bit. 

Makki was a punch to the gut, he too presented as an Omega but the fucker had no shame of even trying to subdue the scent coming off him. He smelled like winter, spiced clove cider and sugar cookies. He was closer to what an omega usually smelled like, Mattsun always felt weak when Makki pressed close and leaned in to him as they poked fun at how awkward Iwaizumi and Oikawa were.

He found the best and worst time for his nose when they were all hanging out, there was no reason for them to smell anything less than a weird mix of smells but it wasn't … it smelled safe, it smelled like the best memories he had and it smelled like home, even as cheesy as it sounded.

The only thing that bothered him was even with his sense of smell he couldn't place his own, it got lost among the others and so though it took well into college he accepted that and just enjoyed the time he had with his friends. 

It had been a happy surprise when Oikawa got accepted to play for his idol Jose Blanco in Argentina, it was a big thing to make a team like that and the fact that he was an Omega made it even more impressive. Saying goodbye to Oikawa was tough, he hugged each of them tight not even trying to be subtle as he nuzzled into each of their throats and scented them. He left taking a piece of home with him in more ways than one.

When Iwaizumi left not long after it was a quieter affair, Makki pouted and pulled the other to his throat and despite the dark blush spreading across his cheeks he took a soft breath and hugged Makki tight. When it was his turn to say goodbye he expected a handshake but instead he was pulled into a hug. Mattsun smiled and returned the hug, trying to figure out why the other was even trying to scent him when he smelled so weakly. He didn't call him on it and they watched him leave with a wave, leaving the meme team to go on without them.

It didn't take much for the remaining duo to agree to move in together, missing the other two had them agreeing that they didn't want to lose each other and end up distant. Mattsun had decided to go to college and Makki followed for a year before deciding that he would rather just work and Mattsun supported his decision.

It was a lazy sunday when they were just sitting on the couch, Makki sitting to his side, nose buried in his throat and legs resting over Mattsun's lap. The taller male easily let his fingers run through the hair at Makki's nape as he watched tv, the other resting on his thigh.

"Who smells the best to you… Like out of the group?" Makki mumbled against his neck. It was hard to concentrate, but eventually he huffed lightly. 

"Trick question, you all smell good." Issei said easily, not looking from the tv. "Why?" He added and leaned back a bit to pin his gaze to meet the other man's.

The smile Makki gave him had him worried, "just making sure it's your brain and not your nose that's dense." Makki said easily before he shifted to straddle the others hips. "And since it is your brain guess I have to do everything." The older male muttered before grabbing Mattsun by the hairs at his nape and pulled him into a kiss, nipping at Mattsun's lips before pulling back. "... Figure it out yet?" 

It took a moment before Issei realized it wasn't a joke, "yeah." He agreed and this time he was the one who was pulling Makki in.

The years slipped by with calls from Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the best call they got was the call Iwa was coming home. It took six years but it was a bittersweet reunion, they let him stay in their apartment until he found his own place. Makki had made himself a permanent divot I'm Mattsun's bed so Iwaizumi took Makki's room.

Sunday seemed like the days for big steps in Issei's life, he had Makki against his side and Iwaizumi was sitting close. If he ever thought Makki couldn't surprise him with his shamelessness he was wrong… 

"I'm bored… Want to do something stupid?" Makki asked from his spot on the couch, looking between the two. There was something in the tone that should have warned him.

"Like what?" Was the grunt to his other side from where the shortest of the trio was reading one of his physical medicine books from college. Mattsun should have seen it…

"Me." Makki said with all the confidence in the world. The shock of his words caused a silence to fill the room before he felt his ears go red, Iwaizumi snapped his book closed and stood, "and that's my cue to leave." 

"It was an offer to you too actually." Makki said quickly… Mattsun was seriously surprised he had survived this long with the devious serially unemployed man.

But what surprised him more was that Iwaizumi didn't bolt, his face and neck were flushed and yeah there was definitely interest hanging in the air… "I can't… Oikawa… Plus Alpha's don't share well." Was the weak and strained answer, what was surprising though was the words that spilled from Mattsun's lips without thought.

"I wouldn't mind…" The words were slow and as direct as he could manage, he could smell the spike of interest from Makki, the fucker was not even trying to hide his scent now. 

There was only one thing that seemed to be keeping things at a stand still, Oikawa and it was a fair point. They had all seen the way Oikawa and Iwaizumi fit together, and it would be unfair to the last member of their group if things went further.

Makki hummed and shrugged, "well at least we know it's not a flat denial." The mauve haired male said and stood up from the couch, whistling as he went to the room he shared with Mattsun.

With Makki gone he thought the tension would fade but there was something in the air, Iwaizumi let out a rushed breath. "... I don't remember him being this bad in highschool…" The shorter man said and rubbed his face.

"I spoiled him, you know being his sugar daddy and all." He joked but it was kinda true, they were living off his income and whatever job Makki landed before he was fired or quit. He heard the throaty laugh now able to take an easy breath and not be overwhelmed with the stormy scent that was Iwaizumi.

The shorter alpha moved to sit down a bit further on the couch, "... If I had agreed… Would you have really been okay with it… The three of us?" Iwaizumi asked quieter letting his emerald eyes pin on Mattsun.

Would he? He spent the last six years with Makki, if they had talked about it there was a chance they could have been bonded but even still… "I think I wouldn't mind…" The wavy haired male said evenly, "but to be honest if something did happen, wouldn't feel right without Oikawa and I can imagine you wouldn't want to share." He said with an easy wave of his hand.

"If Oikawa was okay with it I wouldn't mind...He's his own person and… And if he wanted to be with all of us it would really make things easier." Iwaizumi said finally.

Mattsun let out a soft chuckle, "it really would." He agreed, the conversation ended and was dropped. Things went back to as normal as they could, though he definitely could tell things were changing.

It took four more years before Oikawa came home, he had helped secure victory after victory in Argentina setting a precedence in the sport's world that Omega's could hold their own. Oikawa had broken records and barriers and for omegas. The reunion was bigger than any of them imagined. Thay had managed to round up most of their old crew from their last year at Aoba Johsai, there was a crowd of fans too that had heard the Pro setter was returning.

They had seen him on television and Skype, occasionally when he had time after games he had been able to spend a few hours with them. Mattsun could smell him before he saw him, the smell was deeper and a perfect blend of a summer's day.

The second Oikawa spotted them, bags were dropped and they had a grown Oikawa barreling into them. It was hard not to laugh as everyone welcomed him back, it was when they were squished together that everything felt perfect. They were whole again, even with tears and an audience because "really Tooru you think people wouldn't want to get pictures of your return home?" Was muttered as the group separated and his bags were secure, dinner was spent in a group but at the end of the night pressed close the four headed home.

Oikawa was practically sleep walking so with little coercing they got him to the guest room before they each made their way to bed. Iwaizumi had never gotten around to finding a new place and his old room had been turned to a guest room because the three had found it easier to sleep when they were in the same room.  
It must have been around three in the morning when the bed shifted and Oikawa made a spot for himself in the already crowded bed. Makki shifted and pulled Oikawa closer, welcoming the brunette into their shared nest without hesitation.

Waking up was an experience the first thing he noted was the smell, it was again safe and home… Then happy… Slowly Mattsun opened his eyes and looked to his side where Iwaizumi was curled into his side, his hand burrowed under his shirt and resting over his ribs. He smiled tiredly and looked to his other side where Makki was tangled in Oikawa's arms. The two on their side facing each other, they looked like two octopuses with limbs thrown and tucked so barely any space was between them.

When the others started waking the smell of happiness and content was tangible, a loud yawn drew his attention to the brunette in Makki's arms. Soft golden brown eyes met his own and he felt that flutter in his stomach.

"How long have you guys been nesting together?" Oikawa asked and shifted to pull Makki closer as they kept eye contact. Mattsun smiled and slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Around four years I think…" The tallest of the four murmured gently and shifted to get out of bed, "come on let's get some coffee." He said and offered his hand to Oikawa.

A smile crossed Oikawa's lips as he gently slid free of Makki's grip, watching as Makki pouted in his sleep and rolled till he was tucked against Iwaizumi. The brunette moved against Mattsun's side as they went into the kitchen, taking a gentle breath of the others scent. "You haven't bonded with Makki? I thought you two would have after highschool." Oikawa said before he moved to sit down, watching as Mattsun started making the caffeine.

He thought about it for a while but shrugged, "It's complicated…" The wavy haired male said gently and looked to the rumpled brunette. Oikawa was smart and under his gaze he felt that analyzing stare cut into him, "is it about why the three of you nest together?" He heard the follow up and almost regretted bringing Oikawa out of the bed. "Yes." He said honestly, leaning against the counter as the machine started running. 

"It's probably a discussion for all of us." Mattsun said and watched as Oikawa stood and moved into his space, pressing flush against him and just closing his eyes to just relax against him. "Okay." He heard the other murmur, it was easy to loop his arm around Oikawa's shoulder to hold him in place.

He heard the other two shuffle out, he nodded to the sleepy duo tipping his head when they gave him questioning looks. When the coffee machine chimed he led Oikawa to sit back down before getting four mugs and started fixing the coffee for the others.

Once the coffee was distributed and they were all drinking content and quietly Oikawa cleared his throat, "so… Spill it, what's going on with you three? What did I miss?" The brunette asked with a devious smirk, as he looked at the others.

Makki should never be the one to explain things… "Oh, you know the three of us want to have hot raunchy sex but we want you involved so we were waiting for you to come home." The mauve haired omega said smoothly. To his credit Oikawa didn't spit out his coffee… It was Iwaizumi who choked and coughed. "Makki what the Hell?" He said and wiped his mouth.

Oikawa blinked and his lips formed a soft 'O', " you know like when we used to help each other but this time with two extra pair of hands and mouths." Makki added with a waggle of his eyebrows. Oikawa's blush was a surprise. "Makki." He hissed and swatted at the others arm, "vulgar beast." Oikawa grumbled, the blush spreading to his ears and down his neck.

"Wait… What?" Came the raspy tone from Iwaizumi who was still trying to catch his breath and clear his throat. Mattsun had been privy to the fact that in high school the two omegas would comfort each other through their heats, it made it easier for both of them and it wasn't always sexual from what he had heard, sometimes just being together was enough.

Makki was looking to Oikawa letting him explain the details, which he did with less crassness than Makki would have. The silence was so tangible it was thick around them, "so… So wait, you are serious… You all have thought about this? For how long?" The larger omega mumbled and hid behind his coffee mug.

"Since we all presented for me." Makki admitted and leaned back in his chair and gestured for the two alpha's to go next.  
Mattsun hummed, "kinda the same but I figured you only would be interested in Hajime like that." Mattsun said next and now all the attention was on Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi let out an honest strangled whine at being put on the spot, but he gently clenched his fists. "... After Makki propositioned us I thought about it being the four of us… But… Oikawa… I've been… I've been in love with you for almost as long as I can remember…" He said quiet he looked like a tomato blushing from the tips of his ears to his throat.

Oikawa was the one to make a noise of embarrassment, covering his face. He wasn't distressed, the acidic tang of stress wasn't present but it was a flurry of different scents coming from them. "I… I feel the same… About you all… I… it took me a while cause I had to focus on volleyball… But… But I missed and wished you all were with me…" He said from his hiding spot in his arms.

Makki was always the initiator, he laughed gently and shook his head. "Why are you all embarrassed?" He asked and nudged Oikawa's thigh with his bare foot, his painted toes wiggling against the limb. "We all like each other… And I can vouch both Oikawa and Mattsun are really good in bed especially Oikawa when-" Makki was cut off by Mattsun gently covering his mouth with his hand.

"Down boy…" Mattsun said and slowly released him, "you two should talk I'm sure there are things you want to discuss." He said as he gestured to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Oikawa picked up his mug and finished the coffee before standing. "I think that's a good idea." He agreed and offered his hand to the shorter alpha.

After the two joined hands they headed to the room to talk, closing the door and leaving Makki and Mattsun alone. "It will be nice if we can all be together, God can you imagine…" Makki said practically swooning at whatever thoughts he was having, which Mattsun knew were probably perverse.

The two didn't take a lot of time to talk but when they returned the two were smiling gently, Oikawa was the first to talk. "Iwa chan and I have come to an agreement! We both are okay with being in a relationship with both of you." He said with a bright smile, "it probably won't always be easy but we want to try it." The setter said easily.

Makki grinned and looked around, "perfect! We should celebrate." He said with a grin, "Dinner on you guys cause I am broke." Makki added and hopped up smirking ignoring the playful groans and a "I regret this already' that sounded a lot like Oikawa.

The time seemed to fly by with the three getting used to everything, having three boyfriends was an adjustment to them all but they worked and eventually found a routine. The apartment always smelled perfect with the lingering scents, but slowly old insecurities started to work through again and pulled at Mattsun.

It was a particularly rough day at work, he had to try and console a grieving family but it hadn't gone well and ended up stressing him out more than he thought. Mattsun was quiet as he made his way inside, mumbling a quiet greeting to the others before just going to their shared room. Flopping down without bothering to change, he closed his eyes and just tried to forget the day.

He didn't know how long it had been before he smelled Makki and felt the bed dip. The smaller male made himself home against his side and slowly rubbed his back. Iwaizumi was the next one to check in, moving to lay to Mattsun's other side, rubbing his arm but staying silent. He heard Oikawa call that he was home before he found them. The larger Omega hummed and got on the bed sitting by Mattsun's legs.

He could feel their stares and a low annoyed hufflepuff left his lips, "please stop staring at me…" The wavy haired male muttered and rolled onto his back, frowning at the others. It was rare he got visibly upset, "only if you tell us why you are brooding." Iwaizumi said easily and leaned against the headboard.

Mattsun rubbed his face, "because work was crappy and someone made a shitty comment to me and I want to just wallow in peace…" He said flatly. It was Makki who laid partially across his chest, "no way, what did they say?" The mauve haired male asked and stuck his tongue out at Mattsun.

The taller male frowned and closed his eyes, he replayed the conversation one of his coworkers who had been always vocal about his dislike for Mattsun had made a snide comment about his scent that rubbed him the wrong way. "Why do you guys even want to be with me? I am practically scentless… " He said with a frown.

The room was silent for a moment, "you do have a scent Mattsun…" Iwaizumi said gently, "to me you smell like black coffee… Like the mornings when these two sleep in and it's just us sitting together on the couch watching tv." He said gently and ran his hand through Mattsun's hair.

Oikawa hummed, "wrong~ He smells like whiskey! It's subtle but smooth with just a gentle smokiness." The setter said and rubbed Mattsun's thigh gently.

"No way!" Makki snorted and leaned closer to Mattsun's face, "you smell musky… It gets thicker when you… Exert yourself… Best scent ever." He hummed and pressed a kiss to Mattsun's jaw.

Mattsun huffed, "that's not possible I can't even smell myself." He protested with frustration, there was no way that he could smell like that without being able to catch it himself.

"You smell like home…" For once Makki was being serious, "so you would be stupid to think that we cant smell you or would want to be anywhere else but here with you." He said gently and stared Mattsun down, a challenge for him to say something stupid or disagree.

Shock passed across Mattsun's features, his mouth parting as if to speak but closed making him look like a fish out of water. He didn't understand… But… But the fact that the three people he loved weren't disappointed with his scent… He moved his hands to cover his face, "you guys are embarrassing." He said weakly, letting out a soft laugh as he felt the three dogpile on top of him, their words overlapping but it was the same words from each of their lips… "we love you." He had never been happier with his scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Thank You to Scatterbrain_Emporium? WHY YES!!! You always help get my brain meats working! You are amazing and your hype makes me feel blessed! 💗💗💗💗


	6. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makki's journey between jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food- any nutritious substance that people or animals eat or drink or that plants absorb in order to maintain life and growth.

Being unemployed gave Makki a lot of free time, he decided to pick up a hobby. He tried drawing, he gave up after a week he didn't like how his imagination didn't make it right to the paper. Next he tried dancing and while he liked it he needed to do something more, eventually between cleaning the house and going grocery shopping he had an idea.

His first attempt of cooking was Agedashi tofu for Iwaizumi, he had gotten all of the items and headed home and started getting ready. He learned a few things that day, cooking is fucking hard, never try and deep fry anything shirtless and seeing the look of surprise and gratefulness that Iwaizumi gave him was totally worth the small splattering of little burns on his torso and arms. 

His first try at the dish was bland and just slightly edible but the way Iwaizumi ate the dinner along side the others made him feel proud, especially when the dishes were done and he was being kissed so gently it made his knees weak. He decided then as he was being pulled close to the shortest of his partners that if making even a bad dish got him this what would a decent version get him?

Cheese hamburger steak was stupid, it was messy and sticky and so hard to form into a proper "steak". His attempt turned into broken bits of hamburger with cheese covering it, he pouted as he set the plates down and heard the soft snickering beside him. He glared at Mattsun and flipped him off and told him he could clean the dishes. At least it wasn't bland, the spice was fine and the others didn't seem to mind the ugliness of it.

His anger faded when Mattsun pinned him against the counter and left a fat hickey on his throat while his hand slid into his pants… Fucking win… Cooking was definitely going to be his hobby.

Oikawa was home, with being a dual citizen of Argentina and Japan sometimes he had to come back for a bit. He had managed to time it when Volleyball season was over which was perfect because that's when their time freed up. Makki had gotten better at cooking and really enjoyed sitting in front of the tv watching cooking shows. He really liked Gordon Ramsay because his yelling was hilarious, he eventually started to dabble into baking. He had learned mostly for his cream puffs and to make milk bread for Oikawa.

Oikawa would usually spend the day with him and when Makki would find part time work he would come home with supplies for dinner. He had kicked Oikawa out of the kitchen to bake but eventually the scent caught Oikawa's nose. The look Oikawa gave him when he set the fresh milk bread out made it seem like he had just hung the fucking moon, milk bread wasnt his thing but the sweet taste lingering on the Oikawa's tongue as he was kissed breathless was perfect. 

Makki started collecting cook books and would make notes and write recipes down, he would get excited when the others would come home and test out his food. There were hits and misses but he was getting a lot of happiness from it. It was by complete luck he applied for a sous chef position at a small restaurant and actually managed to get a part time gig. He was excited when he got home and told the others what had happened. 

Part time turned into full time, Makki was loving cooking, it wasn't a busy restaurant but it was busy enough so when he would get home he was beat but still was happy to make dinner for the others. He had talked about culinary school off and on but hadn't thought much more of it. Makki hadn't paid much mind to how long passed since he had started cooking and started loving it, but he was fixing dinner one evening when all four of them were able to have the evening together, the other three moved to sit at the island and just watched Makki. He was like a tornado, wild, chaotic, messy but exciting to see. Makki chatted with them while he cooked, talking about the head chef and how he had traveled around the world to study different cuisines.

"Actually… You know we were talking about you and your cooking…" Mattsun started out, chin propped in his hand.  
"Makki babe… We want to help you to go to culinary school." Oikawa added with a gentle smile.  
"And we want to help pay for it. You are talented and we want you to do something you love." Iwaizumi added last, the three of them watching Makki.

Silence and the sizzling of food was the only thing that could be heard for a few moments, before the mauve haired male turned to look black at his boyfriends, tears were welling in his eyes before he wiped them. "Fuck you guys… Why… Why would you… Yeah of course I want to go!" He said with a mix of confusion but happiness, "fuck you're going to make me burn dinner." He sniffled and turned around to finish their meal, wiping his eyes and cursing at them while he cooked. The three waited until dinner was done before gathering Makki in a group hug, each of them telling him how proud of him they were.

Cooking had started as a way to waste time and get a little extra attention from his boyfriends and it ended with a passion for food and a new career doing something he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Scatterbrain_Emporium for reading and helping me out with my story. You are always so supportive and I appreciate you so much!!! 💗💗💗🥰


End file.
